Sam's Wisdom
by obliviousworlds
Summary: Sam get's his wisdom teeth removed. oneshot! Sam.14 Dean/18


"Sam...Hey Sam? It's time for you to wake up." Dean says and gently shakes his little brother awake inside the motel.

Sam groans and turns his face away from Dean and closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep. Maybe Dean would leave him alone if he went back to sleep.

Yeah, right.

"Alright just sit up and take this pill then." Dean tells him and shuffles through an envelope and digs out a small pill. "The dentist said to take this an hour before we leave."

Last week John had made dentist appointments for the boys in the current town they were staying in which happened to be Paris, Kentucky. Dean had came through it with flying colors, Sam on the other hand, not so much.

_Your wisdom teeth need to be removed. _ Sam rolls his eyes as he hears the dentists words in his head again. Why did he all of a sudden need them out anyways? It's not like they were bothering him.

"They _will _bother you if you don't get them out now." Dean says and hands him the pill and the glass of water.

"How did you-"

"The look on your face dude. Just relax, I had mine out and it's not so bad."

Sam sighs and swallows the pill with the water and lays his head back down on the pillow.

"Don't get too comfy. We have to leave soon." Dean tells him and gently pats his leg in a offer of comfort.

"Where's dad? He's making me do this, so shouldn't he be here?" Sam asks and runs a hand through his hair, making it stick up in all different directions.

Dean laughs a little at his little brother's hair before sighing. "I don't know. But even though he's not here I'm still making you go. Don't think you can just get out of it." He tells him before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"What was the pill even for?" Sam asks and slowly sits up.

"To relax you."

"It's not working."

"Give it time, Sam."

"Dean can't we just skip this? I think I'd rather just live with the pain." Sam says and pulls on a shirt and jacket. He can feel the cold november air from inside the motel and he knows how cold those damn dentist offices are.

"Your scared?"

Sam winces at the tone of Dean's voice and shrugs. "I mean, I'm not scared of the extraction...I just hate not having control over my own body. I know they're gonna dope me up pretty good. You know?"

Dean nods. He knew perfectly well. "I know. It isn't that bad though, and I'll be there with you. Nothing is gonna happen to you okay? And afterwards you can milk it all you want. Your big brother will take perfectly good care of you." Dean says with a wink and a smirk.

That makes Sam smile a little and he nods. "Okay."

Dean glances at his watch and then back at his brother. "We better go. Let's get this show on the road."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sam, stop." Dean says and reaches over and places a hand on Sam's leg. Sam gives him an annoyed look and tries to relax in the waiting room of the dentist office. All he's done since the both of them set foot in here is bounce his leg once he sat down, and it's been driving Dean nuts.

"When are they gonna call my name?" Sam asks and nudges Dean to get his attention away from the magazine in his lap.

"It can't be too much longer, you already took the pill to relax you."

"Which hasn't worked."

"Sam, seriously just-"

"Samuel Conner?" A friendly blonde in scrubs calls out in the waiting room with a smile, totally interupting the boys.

Sam swallows hard before standing up and glancing back at Dean.

"Your brother can come back with you for a few minutes." The girl, Kelly by what her nametag reads, tells them both with the same smile.

Sam follows her down one of the hallways and relaxes a bit when he hears Dean's footsteps behind him. As long as Dean's there, nothing will happen to him.

"Alright, just have a seat and we'll get you set up." Kelly says and motions towards the chair. Sam climbs up on it and takes off his jacket and hands it over to Dean who takes a seat right at Sam's feet in a chair that was already sitting there.

Kelly attatches a blood pressure cuff to Sam's arm and clips a pulse oximeter on his finger before reclining the chair back, and looks at the readings on the monitor.

"Everything look okay?" Dean asks and glances up at her.

"Yeah. I see he's just a bit nervous." She says and smiles down at Sam. "That's normal. I'm gonna get you started on some nitrous now okay? And I'm gonna place a pill under your tounge. Don't swallow it, just let it dissolve. It'll help get you sedated quicker okay?"

Sam bobs his head up and down before she places the mask over his nose and tells him to open his mouth and lift his tounge and drops the pill inside.

"Good. I'll go ahead and put some numbing gel on your gums too so it'll have plenty of time to take affect."

It isn't a question but practically an order. Sam opens his mouth again and feels her smear the cool gel on his gums in the very back and has to fight not to gag.

"Just hang out here a bit and wait for the gas to take affect. Dr. Mcfarland will be in here soon." She says and flashes them both another smile before walking out.

"You okay?" Dean asks and puts his hand on Sam's leg.

Sam nods again and looks at him.

"Sleepy?"

"Nu uh." Sam mumbles. Which is the truth, he doesn't feel any different then before he walked in here.

After twenty minutes, Dr. Mcfarland walks back in with Kelly and takes a seat down next to his patient. "Hey Sam. How are you doing?"

Sam shrugs and looks back over at Dean.

"He isn't tired." Dean tells him. "Is he supposed to be knocked out completely?"

"Not completely, but he should be nodding off by now. Here, open." He says and drops another pill in Sam's mouth. "Some people need a higher dose." He tells Dean.

"You should be feeling it soon." He tells Sam and pats his shoulder.

Sam wants to tell him he's full of shit, because he still feels the same as before and that him and Dean should just leave this place because obviously they don't know what they're doing, and-

"Uh..." Sam mumbles when a tingling sensation fill thrpough his body. He sighs and let's his eyes look up at the ceiling. Why was it spinning?

"Sam?" He hears Dean's voice but he doesn't think he can answer him because his mouth is so numb. He feels Dean's hands on his wrist and tries to look at him, but his damn eyes keep drooping.

"He's feeling it now." He hears someone else say. "let's get these out so he can go home."

Sam let's his eyes close but he's being shaken awake just a few seconds after. He struggles to focus on Dean's face.

"I'm gonna go take care of the insurance." He says with a smirk. "Then I'm gonna go to the store and get you some stuff for after I take you home. I'll be right back okay?"

Sam nods and let's his eyes droop again and jumps when he feels something warm on his forehead. What the fuck? Did Dean just kiss him?

"'ou think 'm onna die or somethin?" Sam manages to get out and smiles dopily.

"Shut up!" Dean says and smirks back before leaving.

"Alright Sam." Dr. Mcfarland is saying. "Just open your mouth and relax. It'll be over before you know it."

Sam nods and let's his eyes flutter close, occasionally letting them open again and trying to focus on everything around him but he's still pretty doped up.

"Alright, your done." Dr. Mcfarland finally says and turns the light above him off. Sam feels someone stuffing gauze in the back of his mouth and he looks up at her.

"You did great Sam." Kelly says and smiles.

Sam wonders if Dean's got her number yet.

He closes his eyes again as he feels the chair being lifted up and the sound of more people talking.

"Oh he's done already?"

"Yeah. Teeth came out really easy. He did great."

He jumps when he feels someone put their hand on his shoulder, but relaxes when he sees it's Dean.

"Hey Sammy." He says softly. "How are you feeling?"

"'m tired." Sam mumbles. "G-go home?"

"Yeah. They're bringing a wheelchair. Your way to doped up to walk to the car and they're giving me some stuff for you for later."

Sam could care less. He just wants to go home and sleep so he just nods and slowly swings his legs over the side of the chair. That's the last thing he remembers before opening his eyes and seeing he's in the car. "D'n!"

"Easy. Your okay. I've already stopped and got your meds and we're heading back to the motel now." Dean says and puts a hand on his chest. "Your okay, just relax."

"How I get heeere?" Sam slurrs and glances around.

Dean smiles a bit. "Kelly helped you, though your ass was practically already asleep by the time we got you out to the car."

Sam mumbles something Dean can't hear, so he just shrugs it off.

"Hey don't get too comfy." Dean tells him for the second time that day. "We're almost at the motel. I'll drug you up and then you can go night night Sammy."

"Kay." Sam mumbles. The next thing he knows, his door is being opened and Dean has his hands out towards him. He looks up at him confused.

"You dozed off again. Come on let me help you inside and I'll come back for the other stuff."

Sam doesn't argue, just takes his hands like he's some toddler and let's Dean help him inside where he crawls up onto the bed he left earlier that morning.

"Now Sam I mean it. I'll be back and I _will _wake you up if you fall asleep again to give you meds." Dean calls out the door.

Sam snuggles under the blanket and changes out the bloodied gauze and takes the pills Dean hands him when he comes back and effectively dry swallows them.

"'an I go to sleeeep now?" Sam mumbles, eyes already closing.

Dean smiles and pats his brother's leg. "Yeah. Night Sammy." He says softly, but Sam's breathing has already evened out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Sam wakes up, he's in a world of a dull ache and pain and it makes him moan and he puts his hands up to his face. He can already feel how swollen they are.

"Sam?" Dean says when he comes out of the bathroom. "Hey. How are you feelin?"

"Hurts." Sam mumbles.

"Okay. You can take some more pills. Think you can eat something for me? You haven't ate anything since yesterday."

Upon hearing his stomach growl, Sam nods up at him.

"Is your mouth bleeding? I'll heat up some mashed potatoes I got you from the store."

Sam swallows hard and shakes his head at the bleeding.

"Good. Bleeding practically stopped when I took the gauze out when you woke up once." Dean tells him and hands him a few more pills and some water.

Sam swallows the both of them and sighs. "Time is it?"

Dean glances down at his watch. "Almost three in the afternoon. You slept a while."

"Daad?"

"Called him. He told me to tell you to get better."

Sam nods and let's his head rest back on the pillow.

"Here." Dean says and hands him the containor of mashed potatoes he got out of the microwave. "Eat some. Pills on an empty stomach aren't a good thing."

Sam nods again and complies. The potatoes relieving his hunger and making it easier on not having to chew. "'s good. Thanks Dean." He says and smiles up at him.

"Yeah." Dean says and smiles back. "I should thank you. I got Kelly's number." He says with a wink.

Sam called that one.

"For having an adorable little brother." Dean adds and shakes his head, making Sam smile weakly.

"'m done." Sam says after a few more bites.

Dean nods and takes the containor away and helps him lay back down. "Get some rest." He says softly after tucking the blanket around him.

"Hey Deeean?" Sam weakly slurrs out.

"Yeah?" Dean says and looks back over at him.

"I didn't die." Sam says weakly before falling asleep.

Dean laughs a bit before shaking his head. Man he loves that kid.

* * *

_Fin :) _


End file.
